black_worlds_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Content and Themes
This page goes over themes that are shown or will be shown in the books and stories. Sexuality in the Black Worlds Universe Sexuality is either a rarely seen or shown subject or a very common one in Black Worlds depending on the story and series in mind. Childbirth: * Dragons either birth few children or very many, and breed often. * Orcs have multiple children at a time. * Felaains can breed elf children. Interracial Breeding: ''' * Sentient dragons can breed with any creature with intelligence similar to humans. * Humans can breed with elves, and thus, with felaains and other elf related races. * Orcs and trolls can breed; often called half-breeds. * Demons can breed with any sentient creature. '''Marriage: Marriage is a complex subject in Black Worlds and varies wildly among communities and races. * Dragons often don't have ceremonies very often, and marriage/"matehood" is defined when consenting couples have had sexual intercourse for an extended period of time. * Elves have ceremonies for marriage. * Felaains, like dragons, don't often have ceremonies and matehood is defined by sexual intercourse over an extended period of time. Gender Roles and Sexism: Gender Roles have a prominent place in Black Worlds or none at all depending on the story in mind. * It is emphasized by certain characters at times that women are not as capable as men in certain fields of expertise and capacity, such as lifting, fighting or they are simply not as smart or emotionally strong as men are. * On Bhora, the only gender defined role is being a mother. Otherwise, women can do the same jobs to the same level that men can. * Zarothian leaders buy and large are female because of the gender stereotype of the "mother leader" shown through out the Zarothian mythology and religion - which, has yet to fall short of anything but that. * Some communities have claimed that women as well as men are only good or useful for sexual pleasure or necessity. Example: Women are only useful for their ability to breed, men are only useful for impregnating women. * On Zaroth, armor isn't always standard issued. Some people bring their very own choice for any reason they deem fit. Men are generally forced to have a specific set of armor as opposed to women. Armor/Clothes and how it is portrayed and designed among genders and cultures: Some races and cultures have wildly different reasons for their choice in armor. Among Zarothian kingdoms, the first priority and concern is the safety of the wearer, second is how much it restricts movements, and lastly, personal choice and comfort. And in Arkonian communities, armor is a setback and wearing nothing at all is how they can truly call each other brave and earn a place in heaven. * Elves are members of high social class and hold their appearance very importantly. They prefer to dress to the occasions as best as possible. * Harpies and Succubi tend to dress little or to fit their agenda and their victims opinions of attractiveness. * Dragons have armor and clothing standards at both ends of the spectrum. They dress accordingly, but hold their clothing traditions to high importance. Men rarely wear anything above the waist as a show of respect for the "Dragonheart" tradition - the same reason why women rarely, if ever, cover their cleavage. Dragons will not wear full armor unless it's absolutely mandatory. * Most gods and immortal beings don't wear anything at all; it is something they completely disregard and hold no opinions or care for. * Demons have mixed feelings towards clothing among both genders. They tend wear clothes and armor that they deem fitting for the situation, not necessarily because they may or may have that kind of decency.